Marceline's Pain (PB the Vampire Slayer)
by The Deer Lord
Summary: Jake and Bubblegum hunt Marceline down to kill her, but nothing goes according to plan. Darker fic. T for strong violence.


Rated T for being a darkfic.

"Hey bro... I'm going to see Lady today... Have fun." Jake waved to me as he exited the treehouse.

I was all alone. Nothing seemed to interest me anymore. I never seemed to play BMO as much. He would frown in the corner of my bedroom and play games on himself. The book that Princess Bubblegum gave me, for my birthday, was recently abandoned and began to collect dust. FP's 'love' rock just sat there, already covered in fuzz that I never bothered to wipe off.

The only thing that I started looking at more was Marceline's photo collection. I and Marceline were in every picture, celebrating our companionship. It seemed like the last thing that made me really smile. Everything else was just fodder of my past life. I never bothered with much anymore. No one really crossed my mind too much, except for a faint image of Marceline occasionally.

For some while, I wanted to be Marceline's boyfriend, but she always shot me down saying I was either too young, not mature enough, or would be killed by her voracious appetite for red, and that didn't exclude blood. Recently though, she showed miniscule signs of affection beyond normal friendship. She would hug me from behind and kinda snuggle on me, like she was holding onto her own comfort.

The door was busted open, and a frantic Marceline dropped her umbrella and stared right down at me while I was on the couch. "In your 'secret' closet please..." I led her to the my secret closet, and hid her in there. I also went in there with her, making sure she felt alright. We both sat down next to each other. "Finn..." She sounded broken and shaky.

"Marcy! What happened to you?" I protectively hugged her, and she nuzzled my neck. She was shivering. Vampires never shiver. Something was horribly WRONG.

"Jake..." She sniffled, beginning to cry. "Bonnibel!" She was sobbing. "Lady..." She was so afraid. What was she afraid about? Jake, Bonnibel, and Lady Rainicorn would never hurt such a precious soul as Marceline the Vampire Queen.

"Did they hurt you?" I kissed her cheek. She nodded rapidly. She sniffled some more and rested her head upon my shoulder. She rubbed my back, seemingly absorbing my warmth like it was her life-source.

"THEY BETRAYED ME!" Marceline screamed. Again, she bawled. "Jake, Bubblegum, and Lady came over to my house for some 'required business.' They threw my precious bass out." I cringed and began to get angry.

"How could they? I thought Jake liked your songs... At least I do." I rubbed her cheek with the palm of my hand, and she leaned on it, seemingly craving the attention.

"They burned my house..." She screeched in horror. "Bonnibel held me at gunpoint... Something stopped my powers. She said that the bullets were made of **silver** and laced with **garlic**..."

"That is wrong. That is totes wrong. That is SO wrong. WRONG WRONG WRONG! Shh..." I hear someone step into the door. "Stay there. I'll talk to them." I left the room quietly.

I went down the stairs, picking up on a conversation between what it seemed like three people. It sounded like Jake, Lady, and... "Hey bro! What's... up? We were just coming to hang."

"Hang... Right, you were coming to hang." I said, trying to sound inconspicuous. The looks on their faces were quite deceiving.

"Bro, I need to go to the bathroom..." Jake told me.

"Okay man..." But he headed towards the closet room. I instantly sped after him and pinned him against the wall. "I know what you were gonna do. WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL MARCELINE?" Unfortunately, Bubblegum was nowhere to be found. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a shrill scream. I then noticed a little red, metal circle on his back. I pinned him down and pulled the metal thing out of his back. Jake snarled, but then looked utterly confused.

"Bro! What's going on?!" Jake was afraid now.

"You don't want to know. I've got this." I darted off to the secret room, but Marceline was gone. NO! This couldn't be. I couldn't let Marceline die a fate like this. I'd be hopeless without her. I am going to find her even if I lose all of my mind.

I went up to my room. I heard voices. One sounded demeaning and another was screaming. "It's time to die vampire."

"Hey... it seems like it's time for YOU to die." I charged at her, shoving her off Marceline and pinning her to the wall. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW." I screamed at her.

"Finn, I am a vampire slayer. And your girlfriend Marceline is no exception! I'm doing it for your own good." She looked honest but I felt the sinister effect. "Marceline. Please say your last words before I kill you."

"I love you Finn." Marceline said weakly, then Bubblegum was about to slit her neck, when Jake broke through the window with his large hand, grabbed Bubblegum, and slammed her against the ground outside repeatedly and brutally.

"P-Bubs... You cruel, cold-hearted freak. I'm going to reduce you to some tasty Bubble-Yum!" He kept pounding her, until she became deformed and lifeless. He removed her crown, and opened his mouth, eating Bubblegum whole. He started chewing happily.

"Jake! You're the best!" Jake came in and High-5'd me.

"I couldn't forsake my own bro!" Jake said happily.

"Marceline?" We both asked worried about her.

"Ye-ah... I'm... ok..." She was injured by Princess Bubblegum's violent actions towards her. She had deep cuts in her legs, across her arms, and had 'Vampires Suck' sliced into her back. She slowly got up, and limped over to my couch. I sat down next to her and whispered.

"I love you too Marcy. I almost lost ya there..." Marceline slowly got up from the couch to get bandaged. We gauzed all of her wounds, and I went back on the couch, and layed down. Marceline came back over, and I shifted position.

"No need weenie... Can I use some of your warmth?" I blushed like a tomato. She looked cold and seemed honest. She crawled on top of me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She turned her head and rested it against my neck.

"Marcy... may I um... kiss you?" She instantly turned her head back towards me and planted her lips upon mine, kissing slowly. I held her down on me, and massaged her back. After we parted, she rested her head on the crook of my neck. She looked so peaceful.

"Hey bro..." Jake came up to me and handed me a comforter. "Have a good night's sleep..."

"Thanks man..." We both fell asleep soon after, having sweet dreams.


End file.
